What are you waiting for?
by Nieves JS
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando las relaciones amorosas tengan "inconvenientes"? ¿Existe alguien o algo para prevenirlo? ¿El amor es mucho más fuerte que los conflictos? Taimeka (TaichiXOC) Kenyako (KenXMiyako) DaiHikaKeru (DaisukeXHikariXTakeru)[¡Feliz cumpleaños, ShadowLights!]
1. ¿Brillará el amor?

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ShadowLights!**

 **¡Hoy ya cumples un año más desde el día que naciste! Seguramente, antes de leer esto, hayas recibido el obsequio, jiji.**

 **Creo que no tengo más palabras que decir que aquellas ;)**

 **Como ya lo hablamos, este mes de "** _ **Shulio**_ **" será el mes de ShadowLights, tu mes. ¿Qué tal si vamos con la primera parte de este obsequio de cumpleaños?**

 **¡Let's go!**

 **Declaraciones:** Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation...excepto los Ocs.

* * *

 **What are you waiting for?**

* * *

 **¿Brillará el amor?**

* * *

—¡Mami! ¡Poromon me golpeó!

Una niña corría por el frío suelo del departamento de cuatro habitaciones… más el baño. La niña era de muy baja estatura, no llegaba ni al metro. Sus ojos color canela, grandes y curiosos, la hacían ver más parecida a su madre; pareciera que con ellos podría ver el mundo Digital entero. Llevaba un pequeño jardinero rosado y, bajo esta prenda, una remerita de mangas largas color verde agua con lunarcitos blancos. Su cabello negro, heredado de su padre, la hacía ver más madura cuando su madre le armaba el rodete. Con sus cuatro añitos ya sabía que sus padres eran jóvenes y que era raro tener padres jovencitos, pero, de suerte, ella aún no sabía de dónde venían los bebés.

—¡Voy!—gritó su madre desde la cocina.

La madre estaba ya con los pelos alborotados, la tenía harta aquel Poromon, que molestaba a su hija más de dos veces a la semana. Desató las cuerdas que recorrían sus caderas para que el delantal no se le cayera. Lo reposó en la espalda de una de las cuatro sillas de su pequeño departamento. Respiró hondo, retirándose los lentes de sus ojos para empañarlos con su frío aliento y los terminó limpiando con la manga de su suéter de algodón azulado. Caminó hacia el pasillo para encontrar a su hija, despeinada pataleando al pequeño digimon de plumas rosadas.

—¡Me tienen harta! ¿Por qué son tan difíciles los digimons de ahora? Wormmon básicamente me odia desde el día que empecé a salir con tu padre. Hawkmon tiene un problema de plumaje… no sé ¡Se le caen cada dos por tres! Y ahora tú, Poromon. Siempre están peleando… ¿No pueden arreglarlo como personas civilizadas?—preguntó mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hija para hacerle nuevamente las dos coletas.

—¿Civilizadas?—preguntó inocente la niña al no entender la palabra.

Miyako le sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cara—Ignórame, sólo estoy histérica, sabes cómo soy, cielito.

La niña sonrió y abrazó a su madre en señal de un asentimiento. Poromon se sonrojó y le hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, que Miyako le devolvió con un pulgar arriba. Las dos, digimon y niña, corrieron hacia el cuarto de la última a seguir jugando, esta vez, sin peleas.

La _cocinera_ de la casa, si se le puede llamar así a alguien que hace la comida tres veces por haberla quemado a los dos primeros intentos, volvió a su lugar de trabajo para volver a cocinar la ansiada cena que comería junto a su familia. Se llevó una mano al estómago al sentir un pequeño dolor.

 _«¿Por qué pasa esto? Hace tiempo que no me sentía así… la última vez fue cuando… cuando estaba embarazada de Junko… ¿será… será que me volví a embarazar?»_

La heredera del amor y la pureza se sostuvo la cabeza sentándose en la primera silla que encontró.

—No, no Miyako. No puede ser posible…—se intentó convencer a si misma pero, recordó aquella noche de pasión junto a su marido.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su mejilla al hacer contacto con la madera barnizada. Dejando que sus cachetes se deformen con la superficie de la tabla, haciendo que sus anteojos se resbalen de sus orejas y caigan cuidadosamente a la mesa, sin ninguna ralladura. Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos canelas para ponerse a pensar mejor.

 _«Aquella vez todo era diferente, Miyako. Sólo tenías 17 años, ahora ya tienes 21, puedes con tu segundo hijo, ¿no?»_

Desconfiando de ella misma, abrió nuevamente sus ojos buscando la respuesta en algún punto de la casa… pero, ¿cómo se enfocaría en un punto si no llevaba sus anteojos?

—Estúpida vista—murmuró por lo bajo para que las palabras no lleguen a los oídos de su hija.

Se sentó correctamente en la silla y se colocó sus redondos anteojos. Suspiró y se levantó del asiento, no sin antes acomodarla en su lugar, por supuesto. Miró de reojo el horno. La comida. Corrió hacia él, como si estuviera lejos ya que sólo estaba a un metro de él, y lo apagó a toda prisa. Abrió la puerta de éste y dejó que el vapor inundara su cocina con el dulce aroma del Teriyaki. Preparada, con los guantes de cocina, sacó delicadamente el cristal donde la comida reposaba.

—Sólo falta esperarlo. Espero que no llegue tarde—murmuró recordando que faltaba un integrante para la cena —Dos integrantes, Miyako—se corrigió así misma.

Dejo reposando el Teriyaki en la mesa. Volvió a la sala para sentarse en el amplio sofá blanco. Delicadamente, tomó las patas de sus anteojos y los retiró lentamente de sus orejas. Los dejó en la mesa ratona que tenia al frente de ella. Pensando en el cuarto nuevo integrante humano de la familia Ichijouji, dejó que sus brazos descansen en su regazo mientras miraba el techo.

 _«Necesito una siesta, con esto del bebé y que él tenga que trabajar más duro… ¡Maldita pobreza!»_

Mientras sus pensamientos agobiaban su mente, la pequeña Junko y Poromon seguían jugando en la habitación de la primera.

—Poromon… ¿crees que papá y Wormmon vengan temprano hoy? —preguntó la niña con un tono melancólico.

Odiaba ver que su padre no llegaba para la cena y que su madre tenga que dormirse en el sofá esperándolo… no le gustaba ver a su padre cansado. Hoy, Junko, tenía las esperanzas de que su padre vuelva temprano ¿esas esperanzas se harán realidad?

* * *

—¡Amor!

Una dulce voz sonó por el departamento de la familia _Yagami._ Aquella voz representaba honorablemente un cierto optimismo.

—Ya voy, linda. Estoy jugando con Akari— respondió una masculina y divertida voz.

La peli-turquesa, ya adulta de 23 años, negó con la cabeza, su marido no cambiaba nunca. Camino hacia la habitación que compartían los dos juntos. Al entrar, no vio a ninguno de los dos, ni a su marido ni a su gato endemoniado.

—¡Te atrapé!—gritó alguien por detrás de ella.

Unos brazos morenos la rodearon por la cintura y unos labios se plantearon por su delicado cuello produciéndole ese cosquilleo que le agradaba. Rió dulcemente haciendo que él tenga más ganas de besarla. Él llevo su pulgar hacia la mejilla de ella acariciando con cuidado como si fuera porcelana, frágil y delicada.

—¿Quién es mi princesa?—le susurró al oído provocando que ella riera.

Estaba a punto de contestar hasta que se acordó de algo: el gato… o la gata mejor dicho.

—Akari. Akari es tu princesa, Taichi—respondió ofendida, cruzada de brazos.

El mencionado se sorprendió y sonrió de lado. Su esposa le tenía muchos celos a ese gato desde que Yamato se lo había obsequiado de cumpleaños a Taichi.

Muchos se preguntaron ¿Yamato? ¿Yamato compró un gato para Taichi? La respuesta del rubio era sí pero, para Taichi, la respuesta era " _es que me olvide del cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, encontré un gato en la calle y lo recogí para regalárselo… ah cierto, debo decir que yo no quería regalarle nada, Sora me obligó_ ". Sí, aunque parezca extraño, Taichi, no confiaba de Yamato, ya estaba planeando la venganza de cumpleaños para él, una jaula para encerrar a Takaishi no vendría mal, ya que el rubio menor se la pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermanita. Desde el día que Hikari decidió mudarse con Daisuke y Takeru a un departamento, ellos solos, los tres, Taichi había decidido cambiar el nombre del gato por Akari para no sentir la ausencia de su hermana, anteriormente la gata se llamaba Yamata…

—¿Celos por aquí?, ¿celos por allá?—preguntó divertido el moreno.

—Celos los tuyos con Sora—contestó ella a carcajadas.

¿Sora? ¿Qué tenía que ver la pelirroja con el gato, Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru y Yamata… Yamato?

—What?— preguntó el moreno confundido.

Los zafiros purpuras de la chica brillaron con un brillo un poco… malévolo.

—¡Admítelo! Tienes celos de Sora… se nota desde acá—señalo su cabeza— que le tienes rencor por llevarse a tu mejor amigo ayer.

Taichi miró para abajo, un poco ofendido y un poco confundido.

—Oh… lo dices por ayer… ¡Eh! ¡Yamato y yo estábamos felizmente gozando de ver televisión y la bruja de tu mejor amiga se lo llevó, Ameka!—gritó a la defensiva el moreno.

Ameka rió, recordando el programa que su esposo y el rubio. El programa era tan estúpido que hasta el gato lo estaba viendo.

 _«Gata, Ameka. Es una gata»_

—¡Hola! ¿Amechii? ¿Estás ahí?—le preguntó el moreno mientras movía su mano delante de los ojos púrpuras de la chica para llamar su atención.

La chica negó con la cabeza para sacar el pensamiento del gato de su mente. Gata.

—¡Era una programa sobre gatitos!—le gritó ella.

— ¡Ameka! no es verdad… era un documental—admitió éste cabizbajo.

La peli-turquesa, ofendida por la corrección de su esposo, arrugó la nariz y levantó su puño… como queriendo matar a alguien.

—¡Juro que mataré a Akari!—gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que el gato maulle a lo lejos.

Taichi tragó saliva, temiendo por la vida de su dulce gatita, abrazó más fuerte a Ameka para que no se le escapara de las manos.

—¡Espera mata gatos! No saldrás de esta prisión que te rodea—le susurró al oído, provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amada.

Ameka se dio la vuelta para mirar los chocolates que su esposo tenía como ojos. Se mordió el labio intentando contener las ganas de besarlo apasionadamente. Llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él, rodeando aquella parte sensible de Taichi que, con un solo suspiro, podría generar pequeñas carcajadas en el moreno. Enredó sus dedos por las hebras de cacao, haciendo que se enreden y formen más nudos de los necesarios. Él la tomo de los muslos y la cargó hacia la mesa para terminar ella sentada en el frío cristal y él terminara parado frente a ella.

—Taichi…—intentó susurrar ella pero, ya era demasiado tarde, los labios del chico hicieron contacto con los suyos mezclando sus lenguas para así conseguir el más profundo amor que querían.

—Ame…—Suspiró él entre sus labios.

Las inocentes manos de la chica se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa blanca de él. Uno por uno. Desabrochó cada uno de ellos y dejó el dorso de Taichi al descubierto, notando su perfecto cuerpo. Con uno de sus dedos, Ameka recorrió la piel morena de él acariciando el torso con cuidado y dedicación como si estuviera gozando de cada caricia que ella le brindaba a él.

Con un salvaje movimiento, Taichi recostó a Ameka en la mesa quedando él arriba de ella. Metió una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa y recorrió la espalda de su amada con cuidado. Con unos pequeños movimientos circulares recorrió su espalda, acariciando la frágil y humectada piel de ella.

—Taichi…l-la gata—intentó decir Ameka entre besos.

El chico se paró de la mesa para buscar a la gata. La encontró al lado de ellos, observando la escena. Taichi sonrió y lo acarició pero, algo impactó contra su mejilla.

—Ame-Ameka—dijo al sentir la mano de ella.

— ¡Ya! ¿Puedes dejar al maldito gato? ¡Juro que lo boto a la basura en este instante!—le gritó con cierto remordimiento.

Taichi asintió. Se abrochó la camisa y alejó al gato de la mesa.

—Por cierto amor… ¿me acompañas?—preguntó más calmada Ameka.

El moreno no entendió la pregunta, pero, al darse vuelta para mirar a su esposa, vio las toallas azules en sus manos. Asintió como si fuera un niño emocionado cuando le regalan un dulce. La persiguió hacia la puerta del baño para entrar y bañarse juntos… como todos los días, algo normal para ellos, una rutina.

* * *

En el departamento Yagami-Motomiya-Takaishi, una castaña acababa de llegar a su ansiado hogar que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos.

—¡Llegué!—gritó esperando que le alguien le conteste.

Y fue así. Rápidamente dos chicos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, aplastándola por completo. El rubio la abrazaba de un lado y el granate del otro. No tardaron en besar las mejillas de ella. El heredero de la esperanza besó la mejilla derecha y el otro la izquierda. Ella se ruborizo al instante y no tardó en repartir abrazos entre ellos.

 _«Mis criaturas»_

Al terminar de saludarlos, como todos los días, caminó hacia la cocina perseguida por los dos hombres enamorados.

—Daisuke, ¿cocinaste?—preguntó la castaña con gracia.

El mencionado asintió y dirigió a los dos a la mesa donde había tres platos con Ramén. Takeru se sentó junto a la castaña y Daisuke en la punta, junto al rubio.

—¿Cómo estuvo su día?—preguntó curiosa la castaña.

El rubio solo suspiró y miró su regazo, pero, el de peli granate, sonrió alegremente.

—Muy bien, Hikari. Vinieron muchos clientes al restaurante y mi jefe me dio un aumento—comentó Daisuke.

Hikari sonrió y asintió al comentario como diciendo "Qué bien, me alegro por ti". Dirigió la mirada a Takeru y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Takeru?—preguntó preocupada ella.

El rubio la miró. Miró esos ojos rubíes que lo volvían loco. Amaba aquel cabellos castaño claro que le recordaba a las hojas amarronadas que caen en invierno, sólo que ella… no era fría. Ella era cálida, brindaba calor con cada sonrisa del día.

—Nada en especial, Hikari—le contestó sonriente.

Hikari. Hikari es como le decía desde que se mudaron los tres al departamento. Ya no usaba el _Kari_ o el _Hika_. Sabía que ella le molestaba su nombre completo, lo sabía pero, desde que se mudó con Daisuke y ella, la sentía alejada, como si su gran amistad ya no importara.

—¿Takeru?

Ella no era tonta, sabía que algo rondaba en la cabeza del rubio. Desde hace ya tiempo lo notaba deprimido.

El rubio no contestó, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Daisuke, mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del rubio.

El portador de la esperanza lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se paró bruscamente de su asiento, haciendo que Hikari se asuste y retroceda su silla. Daisuke, al ver los ojos rubíes asustados, apretó fuertemente la piel del portador de la esperanza.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le gritó éste.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de dar lástima?! ¡Siéntate y come sin asustar a nadie, por favor!—le gritó el peli-granate mientras lo obligaba a sentarse, apretando más fuerte el hombro del rubio—No sé qué es lo que te suceda desde un tiempo, pero puedes confiar en nosotros, Takeru.

El rubio, sorprendido, miró a Hikari quien estaba mirándolo en un gesto de suplica. Desvió aquella mirada para ver su propio regazo.

—No me pasa nada—murmuró a regañadientes—estoy perfecto.

El tono en lo que lo decía era un poco frio. Hikari ladeó la cabeza para un lado.

 _«Takeru… ¿qué es lo que pasa?»_

Daisuke soltó el hombro de Takaishi y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. Le dio un vistazo a Hikari. Si, Daisuke Motomiya seguía enamorado de aquella niña que lo volvía loco en su adolescencia. Por _idiota_ había dejado pasar la oportunidad que Takeru le dio en un largo tiempo… nunca se olvidaría del susto que se había llevado aquel día en que el rubio...

— **+—**

—¡Hikari!—había gritado en ese entonces Daisuke—¡Ah! Takeru, eras tú Pensé que eras Hika…

El rubio, confundido, lo miró con cara de poco amigos.

—¿Tengo cara de chica?—preguntó Takaishi a sus 13 años.

Daisuke, con cierto miedillo, negó rápidamente con las manos.

—Nonononono, no era eso a lo que me refería… pensé que eras Hikari, porque ella siempre anda por aquí… y tú nunca estas aquí.

Era verdad. Takaishi nunca había estado en aquel lugar, cerca de los árboles de Sakura. En cambio, Hikari si y, tanto el rubio como Daisuke, sabían que ella paseaba por aquellos árboles todos los días.

—No te importa el porqué…—murmuró Takeru con cierto tono depresivo.

Daisuke, confundido, ladeó la cabeza para un lado intentado buscar el por qué Takaishi cambió de ánimo tan rápidamente.

—Daisuke...—lo llamó el rubio y lo miró a los ojos.

El granate podía jurar que aquellos ojos azules estaban a punto de romper en llanto. Lágrimas tenían ganas de salir, aunque, ciertamente, no se imaginaba a Takeru llorando o lagrimeando.

—Di-dime—contestó asustado el peli-granate.

Takeru se acercó a Daisuke. De a poco llevó sus manos a su propio cuello, sacando una pequeña cadena de plata con el dije de la esperanza. Hikari se lo había regalado.

—Ten… espero que tengas las esperanza de que ella te ame—le contestó un poco ruborizado.

Daisuke agarró el colgante con sus manos y lo miró detenidamente ¿Por qué Takeru le entregaba su esperanza?

—Acaso… ¿te declaraste a ella?—le preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No… pero, se que ella te ama a ti, Daisuke, a mí solo me toma como un amigo, espero que entiendas como tratarla, por favor.

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia otro lado pero, a Daisuke no le gustaba ganar esta 'batalla' de amor así de fácil.

—¡Takaishi!—le gritó provocando que el nombrado detenga su caminata —No puedes rendirte así de fácil ¡Eres un idiota si pierdes tus esperanzas!

Pero el otro se dio la media vuelta y sonrió de costado.

—Nunca dije que me rendiría, Daisuke. Sólo espero que cuando yo vuelva, ganes, sino… tendré que vencerte de algún modo—rió divertido el rubio, rascándose la cabeza.

El granate, que casi le agarra un paro cardíaco tras la 'supuesta' rendición del rubio, sonríe de un lado y levanta un pulgar arriba.

—Nunca cambias, eh—le dijo en un grito mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse tal y como Takeru lo estaba ya haciendo pero, se acordó de algo.

" _Solo espero que cuando yo vuelva ganes"_

—¿Volver? ¿Volver de dónde? Acaso… ¿se va?—murmuró para sus adentros.

—¡Takeru!—le gritó nuevamente, corriendo hacia el rubio.

Cuando llegó lo dio media vuelta y lo agarró de los hombros.

—¡¿A dónde rayos piensas irte?!—le gritó.

El rubio, al ver la preocupación de Daisuke, parpadeó un par de veces. Era raro que Daisuke se preocupe por él. Era raro que Daisuke no quiera que el rubio se vaya. ¿Dónde quedó el chico que quería sacar a Takeru del medio?

—Da-Daisuke…—murmuró con miedo.

Miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? Será que tendría miedo a la respuesta que el sacaría en un leve suspiro junto al viento.

No, no era ese miedo.

Tenía miedo de que Daisuke le diera una golpiza, ya fuera por ser un completo idiota o porque se iba de Odaiba.

—¡Contestá!—le volvió a gritar.

El rubio dirigió su mirada al suelo sin saber que decir pero… ¿por qué le resultaba difícil decirle a dónde se iría?

 _«O a dónde huiría, mejor dicho»_

Sacudió su cabeza para ambos lados queriendo sacar aquel pensamiento de su mente, no quería creer que huiría, aunque fuera cierto…

—¡Dije que contestes!—La voz de Daisuke retumbo por las paredes de los edificios, haciendo que algunas personas volteen a observar la escena.

Takeru tragó saliva, al sentir las miradas penetrantes de los demás. Miró con detenimiento los ojos chocolates del moreno. Azul vs marrón.

—No es nada, Daisuke. Sólo me iré por un tiempo—contestó apretando sus dientes.

El mencionado, con un rápido movimiento, agarró brutalmente la camisa del rubio y la jaló para sí, haciendo que Takaishi adelante un paso y termine con sus manos en los hombros del chico, para evitar caerse.

—¡Esa no fue mi pregunta, Takeru! —gritó sin percatarse de que alguien se encontraba atrás de él.

—¡Daisuke!

El grito de la castaña, que se encontraba a su espalda, hizo que suelte a Takeru y voltee a verla, olvidándose por completo del chico que hace segundos estaba entre sus manos, acorralado mediante una pregunta que nunca fue contestada…

— **+—**

Luego de aquel momento, Takeru había huído antes de que Hikari lo salude o diga algo al respecto. No se supo más de Takeru hasta que los demás interrogaron a Yamato, quien dijo que Takeru volvería pero nunca dijo a donde iría.

Daisuke no había aprovechado la oportunidad de declararse a Hikari en aquel tiempo, no por cobarde ni porque el tiempo no le alcanzaba, sólo por esperar a Takeru. Se había enfadado tanto con el heredero de la esperanza hasta que volvió… pero, nadie quiso preguntarle a donde se había ido al enterarse de que Natsuko había muerto en aquel viaje.

—Takeru… no quise incomodarte.

Hikari había apoyado su mano en el hombro del rubio y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Él sabía que podía confiar en ella. Él sabía que la había tratado mal. Él sabía que ella sólo lo quería ayudar pero, a veces las cosas se nos van de las manos. Llevó sus manos a la cara y apoyó sus codos en el cristal de la mesa. Con un largo suspiro dejó caer sus mejillas a la mesa.

—Lo sé… siento haberte tratado mal, Hikari—dijo con cierto arrepentimiento.

Ella sonrío para un lado y acarició su espalda. Daisuke, más aliviado, le dio un suave bocado a la comida.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que hayas tenido un… olvídalo.

No queriendo incomodarlo de nuevo, rió al final para no mencionar más nada del tema. Se sentó mejor a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Cada uno con su estado de ánimo. Alegre, deprimido y confundido.

* * *

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, Li! Dentro de poquísimo tiempo actualizare.**

 **Para quien no conozca a Ameka, es la enamorada de Taichi en** _ **Volvemos**_ _ **al**_ _ **Digimundo**_ **. Si, escribí un Taimeka :D**

 **¡Happy Birthday!**


	2. ¿La enfermedad del amor?

**Y seguimos con…**

 **¡Shu, shu, shulio… shu, shu, shulio! (?) Para quien no lo entienda *creo que nadie, ja,ja* es el mes especial de ShadowLights :) denominado:** **Sh** **u** **li** **o.**

 **¡Espero que te guste la segunda parte de este obsequio, Li-chan!**

* * *

 **What are you waiting for?**

* * *

 **¿La enfermedad del amor?**

* * *

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

El señor de la casa Ichijouji , había llegado de su trabajo junto con su compañerito verde, Wormmon. Se preocupó al no escuchar una bienvenida de parte de su esposa.

—¿Miyako? ¿ Junko? —Preguntó buscándolas con la mirada.

De repente, arrastrando la capa de polvo del suelo, unos pies cubiertos con unas medias rosadas corrieron hacia la habitación principal. Ken había quedado atrapado entre unas sogas delicadas y fuertes. Los brazos de su hija rodearon su pierna delicadamente uniéndose a su padre con un fraternal abrazo.

—¡Junko, cielo!—dijo al verla.

Se agachó hasta tener unos pocos centímetros más que su niña y le sonrió ampliamente. Tocó sus cabellos con una mano y se los desordenó. Las hebras azabaches quedaron despeinadas por toda la cabellera lisa de la niña provocando que las dos coletas se aflojen haciéndola ver más tierna de lo que ya era. Ella rió del comportamiento de su padre y llevó sus manos hacia las mejillasde él pellizcandolas con sus deditos, produciendo que su padre deje escapar pequeñas carcajadas.

—Ya, ya—rió el pelo azabache.

Ella obedeció y lo miró un rato. Arrugó la nariz al acordarse de algo.

—Papá, mamá está súper enojada contigo—comentó la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos—y sabes cómo es mamá…

Wormmon, quien estaba escuchando a la niña desde el hombro de su camarada, rodeó los ojos al escuchar el enfado de Miyako. No es que el insecto la odie en sí, pero, desde que Miyako había empezado a salir con su compañero, éste ya no lo observaba tanto hasta que empezaron a trabajar pero, a Wormmon, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su camarada en la casa.

—¿T-tu madre está enojada conmigo?

Ichijouji estaba un poco confundido y tal vez, tal vez, con un poco de temor a la reacción de Miyako. Si entraba a la cocina, donde, seguramente, ella se encontraba lo estaría esperando lista para matarlo. Vió a su hija asentir con rapidez a la pregunta y, ahí sí, empezó a asustarse con más facilidad.

La niña se acercó al oído de su padre para susurrarle algo.

—Si quieres… pero solo si tú quieres, podemos escapar antes de que mamá venga de la cocina con cuchillos…

—¡Junko!

Bueno, tal vez había susurrado un poco más fuerte para que su madre la escuchara a dos metros de ella.

Ken tragó saliva al verla de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. La niña huyó de la escena para correr directamente a su habitación. Claro que para ir hacia su habitación tenía que pasar a través de Miyako y ella no dudo en darle una suave palmada en la espalda provocando que la niña libere una risilla de sus labios. El peli azabache quiso sacar también una risilla de sus labios al ver tan hermosa escena de sus dos mujeres pero, al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposa, cambió la risa divertida por una nerviosa.

—Amor…—Dijo Ken acercándose a ella con cuidado.

—¡Nada de amor!—Gritó ella apuntándolo con su dedo índice—¡Ichijouji! ¡Es la décima vez que vienes tarde a la cena!

El nombrado dejo de caminar y tragó saliva pero, no pudo contener una sonrisa tierna al ver a su esposa enojada. Para él, Miyako siempre se veía hermosa; feliz, triste e incluso enojada.

Miyako, confundida al ver que su humor hacia feliz a Ken, arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos para tirarle una mirada llena de ira y, como siempre hacía, empezó a interrogarlo.

—¡¿Por qué sonríes, Ichijouji?! —Le gritó ella.

Su cabello ladeaba de lado a lado por el pequeño movimiento de desesperación que ella hacía de un lado para otro.

El peli-azabache rió. La causa de su felicidad estaba ante antes sus ojos, y también en un pequeño cuarto, se encontraba parte de su felicidad. Aquella niña que le daba la bienvenida con un gran abrazo a su pierna cada vez que llegaba a su casa, era otra causa de su felicidad. Se acercó a ella sin miedo y le acarició suavemente una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—Miyako…—susurró suavemente en el fino y delicado oído de la peli-lavanda.

Ella se quedó estática cuando lo vio acercarse. Hace un momento ella estaba al mando de la escena, ella estaba regañándolo y, ahora, él se le acercó para hacerla ruborizar, como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos.

 _«Está intentando cautivarte para que no lo regañes, Miyako. Mira su carita de perro arrepentido que hizo hace un momento… es obvio que quieres que olvides lo sucedido»_

Nerviosa y asustada, los pensamientos de Miyako le intentaban dar la razón…¿Pensamientos?

Ichijouji empezó a acercarse a los labios de su amada muy lentamente y, cuando la conexión se formoó entre ellos, los mordió un poco para estar seguro de que ella aceptaba el beso pero, no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de ella. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos canela de ella se encontraban mirando fijamente la nada misma. Preocupado, Ken la sacudió un poco.

—Miyako ¿estás bien?—Le pregunta calmado mientras le acomoda un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Ella, aún asustada, desvía su mirada del vacío para enfocarla en él. Lo miró y tragó saliva, algo estaba a punto de decir.

—Ken… estoy embarazada—soltó de la nada.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos. Retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás y miró fijamente el suelo, buscando algo en aquella alfombra color beige.

Miyako, aturdida por haber asustado a su esposo, tragó duramente saliva, intentando sacar el incomodo nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo de decirlo. Pero ahora, estaba asustada, aterrorizada al no escuchar una respuesta de él. Empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas transparentes, en ellas se reflejaba aquel miedo y dolor que sentía al no estar recibiendo algún cumplido de su marido.

—No-no te quedes callado… por favor…

Desesperada por la reacción de Ken, empezó a recordar aquella vez cuando se enteraron de que Junko estaba dentro de ella a sus 17 años.

 **—+—**

—¿Estás segura, Miyako?

Hikari se encontraba a su lado, habían ido al hospital para ver que le sucedía a la peli-lavanda que tenía algunos inconvenientes de salud… o eso creían.

—No, no estoy segura. Tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar…

Se encontraban en un parque, cerca del hospital que había visitado hace unas horas, esperando a que Ichijouji apareciera luego del mensaje que habían enviado a su teléfono celular.

—Miyako…¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace cinco años en el Digimundo? ¿Aquellas palabras cuando describiste tu personalidad?—Le preguntó Hikari sonriente.

—¿Lo que dije?... ¿hace cinco años en el Digimundo?

La castaña asintiólevemente y le sonrió.

—Hikari… pasaron años… no puedo recordarlo.

Riendo, Hikari opta por levantar un dedo y golpear suavemente la frente de su amiga.

—Exacto.

Más confundida, Miyako ladeó la cabeza por un lado ¿A qué se refería su amiga? Tal vez…

—¿Puerta al Digimundo ábrete?—Soltó la peli-morada recordando aquellos tiempos.

La heredera de la luz negó graciosamente con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y miró a Miyako. Afinando su garganta, agarró las manos de su amiga, agachándose a su altura.

—Miyako, ¿qué eres?, ¿qué prometiste hace mucho tiempo?

Ahí fue cuando el _click_ resaltó en su mente provocando volver aquellos recuerdo que estuvieron perdidos por muchos años. Sonrió ampliamente al recordar aquel día

—Se quién soy, Hikari…

Se puso de pie en la banca donde estaba sentada y señaló el cielo con su dedo índice.

— _Soy torpe, despistada y entro en pánico fácilmente..._

La castaña sonrió al escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras en boca de su amiga.

— _¡Pero… a partir de ahora haré mi mejor esfuerzo!_ —Dijo con euforia y sonriente, recordando aquella vez en que prometió esforzarse.

Los aplausos de su amiga provocaron que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios, contagiando a cualquier ser vivo que la escuchara.

—No fue en vano pasar por aquí…

Una voz conocida hizo presencia ante la escena.

—Ken…—murmuró Miyako haciendo que su amiga se dé la vuelta para verlo.

La risa nerviosa de la castaña le dio inseguridad a Ichijouji. Ella se acerco hacia Miyako para ayudarla a bajar de la banca con cuidado. Ken vio extraño aquel comportamiento y creyó que él debería de estar haciendo eso, como un novio normal haría con su novia.

Caminó hacía las chicas y tocó el hombro del amor de su vida.

—Miyako ¿pasa algo?

Nerviosa por la pregunta, soltó todo con un simple respiro, sin comas ni puntos.

—Ken yo-yo no sabía que podía pasar esto no… si sabía pero Ken yo no esperaba que sucediera conmigo y como veras…

Un dedo interrumpió su confusa confesión.

—Miyako, cálmate. Dímelo calmada, no tienes que desesperarte.

Ella, más tranquila, empizó a respirar profundamente. Miró los zafiros de él, disfrutando esa combinación de púrpura con azul. Viendo la fina delineación que las pestañas hacían. Sus párpados, para ella, eran como los aleteos de las mariposas cada vez que las coloridas alas se abrían y cerraban.

—Ken, yo… estoy embarazada.

El chico había abierto los ojos, expandiéndolos hasta que sus párpados ya no existieran. Había retrocedido algunos pasos, hasta chocar con el brazo de Hikari, quien impedía que Ichijouji escapara de la escena…

—Tienes que estar siempre con ella, tienes que animarla a que nunca vuelva a decir que no puede—había susurrado Hikari a Ken en ese momento.

Aquel susurro era otro recuerdo… unas palabras parecidas a las que Miyako había dicho hace cinco años.

 **—+—**

Él también había recordado aquella vez en que Miyako le confesó sobre su primer embarazo… donde, luego de unos ocho meses, ya que se había adelantado el parto, había nacido una niña fuerte y sana.

Dejó de retroceder y de mirar a la nada misma. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a su esposa, quien aún estaba derramando cataratas saladas. La miró con cariño y besó su mejilla para acabar abrazándola.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca vuelvas a decir que no puedes—le susurró provocando una sonrisa en ella al recordar un momento del pasado.

* * *

Luego de largos besos y caricias bajo la cálida lluvia que producía la ducha, y de que se hayan cambiado con ropa diaria, los enamorados de apellido Yagami, decidieron salir de su dulce hogar pero, antes de cruzar la puerta, Taichi se acordó de algo.

—¡La gata!—gritó fuertemente.

Ameka no dudo en rodear los ojos lanzar una queja y cruzarse de brazos. La peli-turquesa sin duda alguna mataría a esa gata, cueste lo que cueste.

 _«O a Yamato, ¿por qué una roba esposos de cuatro patas tendría que morir?»_

El moreno, sabiendo que su esposa se enojaría con él por haber mencionado al gato, la atrapa de la cintura para que no escape a su habitación a deprimirse.

 _«Mi dulce caramelito, ¿cómo puedes pensar que amo más a la gata que a ti?»_

La toma de la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo para succionar la piel delicada de su cuello produciendo que ella ría con gracia e intente lanzarle patadas para que la suelte. Cansado de dicha actividad, ya que el señor Yagami es un perezoso, la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos con un rápido movimiento, girándola a 180 grados tomándola de los hombros. Chocolates vs uvas.

—Ta-Taichi…

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sabía lo que estaba por venir y no le gustaría. Una bolita de saliva paso por su garganta, produciendo un raro sonido.

El moreno sonrió al verla tan indefensa y sin recursos para escapar. Se acercó a ella y tomó, con una mano, el mentón.

—¿Sabes? Eres un poco tontita al creer que amo más a Akari que a ti, amor ¿dónde quedó tu orgulloso optimismo?—Le preguntó él acercando su aliento a los labios claros de ella.

—¿M-mi op-optimismo?

¿Asustada? Sí. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir y, verdaderamente, lo esperaba pero, a veces, Taichi era tan bruto que terminaba lastimándola.

—Así es—sonrió él de costado.

Él negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza y terminó llevando sus manos suavemente a las caderas de ella pero, paró la actividad al encontrarse en sus costillas.

—A mí no me engañas, Ameka. Sabía que el doctor iba a llegar tarde o temprano—le guiñó un ojo—¿preparada?

La chica, antes de que el ataque empiece, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría loca, hasta que se acuerdan de su nuevo apellido ¿no?

—¡Yagami Ameka! Aún no he empezado a torturarte con cosquillas y ya empiezas a reírte ¡no vale!

El niño encerrado en cuerpo de adulto se quejó de las dulces risas de la optimista chica de ojos púrpuras. Ni él pudo aguantar las preciosas risas de su mujer. Rodeó los ojos para al fin acomodar ese mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Aquellas hebras _marinas_ eran una obra de arte para el castaño y aquellos ojos, del color de los árboles de Jacarandá, eran los más preciosos del mundo. Miró aquellos ojos que sueltaban pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, provocando que las mejillas de porcelana se hincharan como los porotos al convertirse en palomitas. Admiraba aquel paisaje que le brindaba su esposa; ella era la obra de arte más hermosa, estaba agradecido de que solo él la conociera por completo, muy agradecido.

—Ta-Taichi…

El repentino cambio de estado de la chica llamó la atención al castaño justo para que la atrape antes de que toque el suelo. La sostuvo por un rato, el corazón del moreno latía fuertemente por el susto que aún tenía. Ameka acababa de desvanecerse ante él. La cargó en volandas hacia la habitación que compartían juntos.

—Ameka…—murmuró preocupado.

 _«Soy un idiota. Yo sé que esto podía pasar, pasa con frecuencia ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de que caiga inconsciente?...Ameka»_

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al sentirse impotente. Sabía que ahora tenía que cuidarla al ser tan frágil. Las secuelas del próximo Yagami dejaban a Ameka con mareos y desmayos al no poder aguantarlo pero, ¿qué podían hacer?

 _«Esto es mi culpa… sino hubiera insistido tanto»_

No podían deshacerse de ella o él. No querían deshacerse de él o ella. Faltaba aún, ya tenían pensado el nombre y todo.

—Aki…

Aquella semillita iba a florecer alrededor de septiembre, en otoño. Habían pensado en el nombre Aki, aunque sea hombre o mujer ya que el nombre se manifestaba para los dos sexos.

El embarazo estaba agobiando a Ameka. Sufría de muchos mareos y desmayos que a Taichi le preocupaba. Necesitaba verla sana, no quería que le suceda algo malo. Ya le habían advertido que, en el parto, ella podría…

 _«No pienses en eso ahora, a ella no le pasará nada, ella estará bien»_

Dejo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios — ella estará bien — Tenía que ser fuerte como ella, tenía que sacar aquel coraje que tenía en su corazón como ella sacaba su optimismo. Sí, eso debía hacer él, ser optimista y dejar el pesimismo de lado.

—¿Taichi?

La débil voz de ella hizo que desviara su mirada para, nuevamente, encontrar aquellos jacarandás que iluminan su día. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Le preguntó mientras acariciaba las hebras marinas.

Ella asintió sonriente, ahuyentando el miedo que perturbaba a su esposo.

—¡Estoy bien! No tienes que preocuparte, sabes que esto pasa seguido—le contestó—cambiando de tema…me debes ese paseo por el parque.

Y hasta esas alturas llegaba el optimismo de ella. Hasta poder cambiar el tema y sonreír para no preocuparlo.

 _«Definitivamente serás la mejor madre del mundo»_

Sonrió al pasar ese pensamiento por su mente.

— ¡Yagami Taichi! Quiero mi paseo, no seas malo, malhumorado—gritó Ameka haciendo que él se sobresalte.

Rió alegre al verla con los ánimos arriba. Con una mano golpeó suavemente la cabeza de ella.

—Nunca cambias, siempre pidiendo cosas, eh

—No es mi culpa, señor Yagami. Yo solo reclamé lo que me prometió. Si usted no devuelve su promesa de llevarme al parque, no cenará nada hoy

— ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo, señora Yagami!

— ¡Señorita, mal aprendido!

Las carcajadas inundaron la habitación que compartían juntos. Donde lo que pasaba en ella, se quedaba en ella.

—Bien, tú ganas. Vamos al parque—haciéndose el rendido y disgustado, Taichi la levanta de la cama, cargándola en su hombro.

— ¡Animal! Así no se lleva a una mujer—lo regañó la ex-Hayami.

— ¿Quién dijo que eres un mu…? ...¡Agh! ¡Eso duele!

Obvio que recibió una débil patada de parte de ella al preguntar tal barbaridad. Ella sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo.

La bajó de su hombro para al fin salir de ese departamento de segunda.

* * *

—Yo recogeré la mesa.

Terminaron de cenar en un incómodo silencio de parte de los tres. Cada uno pensaba distintas cosas pero todo llevaba al mismo camino: no saber qué hacer.

—No, Hikari. Yo recogeré la mesa.

Intentando aligerar el ambiente, Takeru opta por hablar sin gritar. Ella solo le sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a él para terminar jalándole un mechón rubio.

— ¡Agh! Hikari… eso dolió—Se quejó él.

La castaña negó con la cabeza. No creía que el fuerte heredero de la esperanza, como solían reír de niños, estaría chillando por un jalón en sus hebras doradas.

—Recogeremos la mesa los dos ¡sin chistar, Takaishi!

El nombrado arqueó las cejas confundido. La miró a los ojos y suspiró, no podía negarse a esos rubíes relucientes.

—De acuerdo… —dijo derrotado.

Daisuke, que ya estaba por retirarse de la mesa, se acordó de un acontecimiento pasado, cuando aquellos dos se juntaron para hacer algo.

—Solo quiero advertir algo….—dijo seriamente—por favor… ¡Ni se les ocurra romper algo! Ya suficiente tuve que limpiar y comprar cuando decidieron lavar los platos, ¿recuerdan?

—No…—dijeron los dos al unísono con un tono inocente.

Sí, lo recordaban perfectamente. Habían terminado jugando con la espuma que el detergente y el agua producían y, "sin querer", a Hikari se le cayeron los platos y a Takeru los vasos de cristal… Daisuke terminó pagando por aquello con la condición de que ellos limpiaran el desastre, no, la catástrofe que se originó en la cocina.

El moreno les lanzo una mirada fulminante pero, divertida. Los otros dos rieron nerviosos y levantaron un pulgar hacia Motomiya.

—¿Crees que romperemos algo? —Preguntó Hikari mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí, definitivamente algo se romperá—contestó rascándose la cabeza el rubio.

Las risas inundaron el comedor del pequeño departamento. Daisuke, por su parte, se encontraba del otro lado de la casa, en el pequeño cuarto que compartía con Takeru. Se encontraba tirado en su cama, recordando el primer beso de Hikari…

 **—+—**

— ¿Sabes dónde se fue Takeru?—Le había preguntado un día después de la desaparición de Takeru.

—No, no me lo dijo.

— ¿Crees que se haya ido por mi culpa?

— ¿Por tu culpa?

—Sí, desde que Taichi me gritó que Takeru y yo haríamos linda pareja cambió su estado…

— ¿Taichi dijo eso?

—Si…

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?

La muchacha se había sonrojado por completo a la pregunta de Daisuke. Le miró, en sus ojos reflejaban la travesía y diversión a la pregunta pero, al mismo tiempo, la desesperación por ser contestada.

— ¿Cómo que "que pienso"?

—Sí, eso, ¿qué piensas tú? ¿Piensas que harían una pareja fenomenal o que no?

—Emm… ¿tú qué piensas?

—Que sí ¿por qué no?

La castaña se había quedado muda. No habría podía creer que aquella afirmación había salido de los labios de Daisuke.

—Porque… no sé. No lo veo como un novio ni nada por el estilo, o sea… lo quiero mucho pero no pienso atravesar ese límite—le había dicho.

 _«Por ahora no. No hasta acomodar bien mi sentimientos»_

—De acuerdo… ¿Y qué piensas de mi? —Le había preguntado Motomiya señalándose a sí mismo.

— ¿De ti?—Preguntó aquella vez sonrojada—Eres un gran amigo y mhg…

No la dejó terminar. Los traviesos labios del moreno le robaron un beso a la castaña. Y ese había sido el fin de los labios vírgenes de cada uno…

 **—+—**

—El único y el mejor de todos… nunca olvidaré la paliza que recibí de ella al final—murmuró para sí mismo—valió la pena.

Sonriente, escuchó un vidrio impactando contra el suelo desde la cocina…

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto la segunda parte? .**

 **Espero que sí, Li. ¡Te quiero un montón!**


End file.
